Sepulchrum
by frozencinders
Summary: Ling Tong visits his father's grave, finding someone else had beaten him to it.


Ling Tong closed his eyes as he knelt down in front of the headstone he had visited so often. As usual, once he could bring himself to look at the name engraved on it, he felt tired as he stared sadly. The brunet set the flower he had been holding down, tilting his head when he saw another one that he hadn't left there. He always left poppies on his father's grave, as those had been the man's favorite, but this one was some kind of purple flower that he recognized as being found around the castle.

Assuming it was likely one of his father's old comrades, he didn't think much of it. Ling Tong didn't turn as he heard footsteps approaching him, not even as they slowed to stand behind him. The person knelt down behind Ling Tong, covering his eyes with one hand and placing the other on his hip. He waited for the stranger to speak, but they only rested their head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Did you leave this flower here?" he asked, still not bothering to turn; not that it would do him any good with a hand blinding him. He felt the stranger nod, apparently content to stay silent. Ling Tong shared the sentiment, going quiet again as he pressed his lips together and tried his best not to cry in front of the person. He felt the hand on his hip slowly run up his side before sliding back down in a soothing manner. The brunet allowed it, relaxing as his tears fell.

"You know he wouldn't wanna see you cry." Ling Tong flinched at the voice, which he immediately recognized. "I don't wanna see it, either."

"Xingba... w-what are you doing here?" Ling Tong asked as he struggled to pull away, easily moving the hand away from his face, but not having as much luck with the other. The arm quickly joined its friend in embracing the brunet.

"Wanted to pay my respects and all that," Gan Ning murmured, gently pressing his lips against Ling Tong's throat as the brunet gave up on trying to escape. "Did he know?"

"Know what?" Ling Tong asked, relaxing again as the pirate planted a gentle kiss below his ear.

"You know, about you being gay." Ling Tong blushed slightly, hesitating.

"I'm bi, actually, but yes. I came out to him when I was... 13, I think." Gan Ning shrugged.

"Doesn't make a difference to me," he said, nuzzling at Ling Tong's jaw, "just as long as you swing my way."

"Why did you want to know?" Ling Tong waited for an answer, tilting his head when the blond remained silent. He turned to face him, immediately finding the pirate's lips on his. Gan Ning held his face with one hand, keeping the other on his side to continue rubbing in soothing strokes. Ling Tong found it odd how gentle Gan Ning was being, as he was more used to rougher, deeper kisses.

"That's why," Gan Ning finally answered as he pulled away just enough to breathe, "didn't want to offend him or anything."

Ling Tong smiled, unable to find it in himself to laugh, but appreciating the joke nonetheless. He kissed the pirate again, placing his hand over Gan Ning's and dragging it down to his other side. He felt the arms slowly moving against him as their ends met over his stomach. Ling Tong finally found the position they were in rather uncomfortable and turned around fully, feeling the hands (as well as their mouths) unlink before coming back together once the brunet was kneeling again.

"I got you to stop staring at it," Gan Ning pointed out. Ling Tong gaped slightly at him, realizing he was right. He closed his mouth and gave another grin, tilting his head.

"Why don't we go home?" Gan Ning gave him another quick kiss before standing.

"Sure thing, cutie."

As the two left, Ling Tong couldn't help but notice the atmosphere went from soul crushingly depressing to a more neutral air. He heard the wind clearly when it had previously been at the back of his mind. He saw that the clouds in the sky were white, not gray with rain. Ling Tong smiled again, shaking his head as he realized how deeply he had been affected by his father's death. Of course, it still saddened him, but the brunet thought as he jogged to catch up with Gan Ning, that things weren't so bad after all.


End file.
